


OK, Who Had Natural Disasters on Their 2020 Bingo Card

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: When a freak thunderstorm threatens the city, Peter tries to find out who is causing itWhumptober 2020 ChallengeDay 27 - Prompt "OK, Who Had Natural Disasters on Their 2020 Bingo Card" - Extreme Weather
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	OK, Who Had Natural Disasters on Their 2020 Bingo Card

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27!
> 
> Sorry it's later than usual, just been busy. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Warnings*  
> Serious Injury

It started out a perfectly normal day. Peter went to school, laughed with Ned, ignored Flash’s taunts, then headed out on patrol. His spidey-sense not giving even the slightest twinge to what would happen. He’d been swinging through the streets, about to head back to the Avengers Facility where Tony promised to cook up Peter’s favourite lasagne when thick, black clouds rolled in overhead.

The city plunged into darkness in a matter of seconds. Mere moments later, torrents of freezing rain burst from the clouds and soaked through Peter’s suit. A mixture of screams, shouts, and laughs sounded from below as people ran to find cover, ducking into stores or hiding in doorways.

Peter stuck to the side of an office block, mostly sheltered from the rain. “Karen, can you turn on the suit heater?”

_ “Of course, Peter.” _

Immediately, the heater warmed Peter’s skin and wisps of steam rose from his shoulders. Before he had the time even to sling a web, a great rumble thundered from above, echoing off the buildings and through the streets. It stretched on for what felt like an impossibly long time, and a deafening crack of lightning hitting Peter’s office block punctuated its end. Peter looked up at the churning clouds, then the sheets of rain. 

“Well, this is gonna be a fun one.”

He shot a web at the building opposite and swung low to the streets, both to avoid his chance of getting struck by lightning and to encourage people to head home or for cover. Even dropping to the pavement and helping an elderly lady up the slippery stairs to her apartment building. All the while, thunder and lightning echoed through the streets and caused blinding flashes of light. A strong wind began to pick up, too, though it did little to shift the clouds. 

_ “Incoming call from Tony Stark.” _

Peter gave a cheery wave to the lady before catapulting himself in the air again. “Answer.” There was a moment of silence as the call connected before Peter spoke again. “Hey, Mister Stark. I might be late for dinner.”

_ “Yeah, I figured.” _ Tony didn’t sound all too impressed.  _ “What’s going on over there? Friday’s getting crazy atmospheric readings.” _

“She’s right.” Peter had to yell to be heard over the combination of wind, rain, and thunder. “Freak thunderstorm. It just came out of nowhere.”

_ “Out of nowhere?”  _ A shuffling sound came across the line. _ “That can’t be natural. Do you think it’s another Inhuman?” _

“Uh,” Honesty, the idea hadn’t crossed Peter’s mind, but now that Tony mentioned it, it seemed quite likely. The number of Inhumans seemed to be increasing daily, and not all of them were friendly. “It could be, yeah.”

_ “Alright, kid, Friday’s strongest readings are coming from the corner of 31st and 44th Street. Head over and scope it out, but don’t engage unless you have to. Neither me nor the Quinjet can get out there with the lightning.” _

“On it.” Peter swung a hard right, running a few steps on the side of an apartment building, and sped to the corner Tony mentioned.

_ “I’ll try and get a hold of Thor, he’s off-world with the Guardians, but left a communicator behind for emergencies. Keep your distance, report back.” _ Tony’s voice held an edge of worry, like it did every time Peter was out on a mission.  _ “Stay safe.” _

“Always do, Mister Stark.”

_ “Yeah, sure. That’s why Happy’s now an expert in the art of stitching up Spiderlings.” _

“In fairness, I think you had a hand in that, too,” Peter grinned. He could practically hear Tony roll his eyes.

_ “Just be careful.” _

The line clicked dead. Peter swung on, jumping between rooftops and eventually settling on one a couple of blocks out from 44th Street. He walked to the edge and crouched down. A figure stood in the centre of the junction, arms spread out wide and head tilted back as the rain fell down. Definitely an Inhuman.

“Karen, send this footage to Mister Stark.”

_ “On it.” _

“Thanks.” Peter watched the Inhuman, she didn’t seem to be purposely causing any harm so much as… testing her powers. Lightning struck the ground at her feet and left a charred scar in the tarmac, though she didn’t so much as flinch. Long, blonde hair clung to the edges of her face in strands and trailed over her shoulders, slowly, she turned to face Peter.

He jumped down from the building, trying to appear as non-threatening as someone wearing a mask and full-body, high-tech super-suit could. The Inhuman watched him through the rain, eyeing every move of every muscle with a curious kind of fear in her eyes. Peter held his hands up, stopping a short distance away. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The Inhuman didn’t respond, not moving a muscle as another bolt of lightning struck the ground to her left. Peter lowered his hands again and cautiously moved towards her again. “We can help you learn to control your pow-” 

She pulled her hands back to her shoulders and thrust them towards Peter. An immense gust of wind followed them, hitting Peter square on and sending him toppling backwards, scrapping and tumbling across the tarmac until he came to an abrupt stop against a storefront. He sat there for a moment, gasping for the breath which had been knocked from his chest.

“Woah…” Peter staggered to his feet. He didn’t have a plan, only the vague hope that he’d still get to eat lasagne with Tony at the other end. He started towards the Inhuman once again, making it only three paces before she sent another gust of wind his way. At this distance, its strength waned and only succeeded in slowing Peter’s approach. Peter dug in his heels, leant into the wind as rain wiped against his face under the mask, and walked on.

Reaching a hand to his wrist, Peter changed his web-shooter into web-grenade mode and levelled it at the Inhuman, still at least fifty feet out. The web shot out from his wrist, only to catch in the wind and flew backwards, Peter ducked just in time to avoid getting hoisted by his own petard.

“Karen,” he grunted through gritted teeth, the wind whipping his voice away almost before it had time to reach his own ears. “Boost the power of my web-shooters. Give them everything you’ve got.”

The next web Peter shot flew out of his web-shooter with such force his wrist ricocheted back. He watched gleefully as it beat the wind and sailed towards the Inhuman's outstretched arms, if he could web her up, maybe her powers would die down. With a blinding flash, she waved a hand at the web and a bolt of lightning connected with it, catching it alight and quickly burning towards Peter's wrist. Thinking quickly, Peter released the web and it burned up in mid-air. 

"Shit," he mumbled, still working his way closer, each step becoming harder as the wind strengthened. "Okay, new plan." He fired another web. The Inhuman cackled as it drifted past her, too far to her left, though Peter paid no attention. He'd been aiming for the building behind her. The web connected with its target and Peter gripped it with both hands, using it to pull himself closer. 

Realising his plan, the Inhuman hit a stop sign with another colossal gust of wind. It ripped from the ground with a squealing creak of tearing metal and tumbled through the air towards Peter. Peter dodged to the side but she was ready for him and changed the direction of the sign so it collided with Peter’s head. The web slipped from his fingers as Peter’s world span around him, his ears now filled with nothing up high pitched ringing. His knees buckled and he hit the floor, most of his progress lost as he rolled backwards. Thankfully, he managed to stick one hand to the ground to stop his loss.

He looked up, squinting as he tried to make sense of the three identical Inhumans advancing on him, a maniacal grin on their faces. Peter couldn’t move, the message to get up and fight simply not reaching his legs, all he could do was lay there. Helpless.

A blur of rainbow light behind the Inhumans gave way to three Thors. Three Thors..? Oh, he was seeing double. He chuckled at the irony of a stop sign messing him up so bad, wasn’t that what Tony was always saying? Thor advanced on the Inhuman, his eyes glowing with his own blue brand of lightning, though she wasn’t yet aware of his presence. She raised her arms high over her head before bringing them down with impossible speed.

The last thing Peter remembered was a rumble of thunder, and a blinding flash of light.

* * *

_ “Kid. Kid, can you hear me?” _

_ “I’m sorry I didn’t arrive sooner, Stark.” _

_ “It’s alright, Point Break. You dealt with the Inhuman and got the kid home.” _

Peter peeled his eyes open, groaning at the pain that seemed to encompass every inch of his body. He was in the Avengers Facility medical bay, Thor to his left, Tony the right. “Mister Stark?” he mumbled.

Tony’s head snapped down, eyes widening when he saw Peter was awake. “Oh, kid, thank god. How are you? Do you feel okay? Do I need to get Cho?”

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Peter said quickly, sitting up and wincing as he did so. Tony’s hand landed on his back, holding him steady while Thor raised the head of the bed so he’d be comfortable. “What happened? How’d I get here?”

Tony perched on the side of Peter’s bed. “You don’t remember?” Peter shook his head, everything after the stop sign was a mystery. “You got struck by lightning, Pete. Thor brought you back here, been out almost twelve hours.”

“Woah.” Peter leaned back as Tony’s words sunk in. “What about the Inhuman?”

“Thor had that covered. Hill took her into her custody, apparently she knows someone.” Peter nodded slowly. Tony nudged his arm, “What happened to you out there?”

Peter felt his cheeks redden and rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. “Ah… She threw a stop sign at me.” A grin crossed Tony’s face, one Peter had only seen a handful of times before. “What?”

“You could say that was a  _ sign. _ Maybe give listening to me a go. Pretty sure I said to keep your distance.”

“Sorry, Mister Stark.”

Tony ruffled Peter’s hair, giggling as the kid tried to bat away his hand. “It’s okay, kid. You’re okay.”

“I am,” Peter nodded, “So can I have that lasagne now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, and my tumblr is thedumbestavenger is you're interested :D


End file.
